plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pole Vaulting Zombie
|nds = 17 |sun = 75 |brain = 100 |first seen = Level 1-6 |flavor text = Some zombies take it further, aspire more, push themselves beyond the normal into greatness. That's Pole Vaulting Zombie right there. That is so him.}} Pole Vaulting Zombie is a zombie with a pole appearing in Plants vs. Zombies. It vaults over the first plant it encounters, with the exception of Tall-nuts, Spikeweeds, and Spikerocks. It is the fourth zombie the player will encounter in Adventure Mode. It resembles an athlete of an Olympic event of the same name. Suburban Almanac entry POLE VAULTING ZOMBIE Pole Vaulting Zombie vaults with a pole. Toughness: medium Speed: fast, then normal (after jump) Special: jumps the first plant he runs into Some zombies take it further, aspire more, push themselves beyond the normal into greatness. That's Pole Vaulting Zombie right there. That is so him. Descriptiom Pole Vaulting Zombie is a blonde-haired, jersey-wearing track star zombie. It wears a blue sweatband on its head and wears a blue wristband on each of its wrists. Its jersey is read with a white "0" imprinted on it. It also wears striped socks and red shoes. Overview Pole Vaulting Zombie absorbs 17 normal damage shots and it degrades upon absorbing 9 normal damage shots before dying at 17 normal damage shots. When it approaches most plants, the Pole Vaulting Zombie will vault over the plant and abruptly lose its pole; its speed becomes normal upon losing the pole. Appearances *Adventure Mode: 1-6, 1-7, 1-9, 1-10, 2-4, 3-4, 3-5 (Nintendo DS and Nintendo DSiWare version), 3-9, 5-2, 5-10 *Mini-games: Wall-nut Bowling, Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick, Last Stand, Wall-nut Bowling 2, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Buttered Popcorn, Heavy Weapon, Heat Wave, Sunny Day *Puzzle Mode: Scary Potter, Me Smash!, ZomBoogie, All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless, all Last Stand (Puzzle Mode) levels except Last Stand: Fog *Survival Mode: all levels *Co-op Mode: all levels *Others: Versus Mode Strategies Use Tall-nuts to block Pole Vaulting Zombie or cheap plants (such as a Puff-shroom) to make it lose its pole. Squash also works great as it can kill a Pole Vaulting Zombie that vaulted over it, but its slow recharge time won't let you kill every Pole Vaulting Zombie. Magnet-shrooms, unfortunately, do not affect its pole, so it really reduces the chance of trying to prevent the jump without a Tall-nut. If there are two Peashooters in a row or a Repeater when a Pole Vaulting Zombie has just entered, they will be able to take it down before it gets to the end of the row (Snow Peas are effectively the same). Chompers try to eat the zombie after it jumps and end up missing the zombie and biting the air. The left-facing head of Split Pea can easily shoot down a Pole Vaulting Zombie after it vaults. I, Zombie Pole Vaulting Zombies are cheap, durable, and non-metallic. Deploy these zombies to overcome obstacles, like Wall-nuts or Garlic or for cases where a fellow zombie will not survive Potato Mines. Pole Vaulting Zombies are useful in many situations, and they are interchangeable with Conehead Zombies, due to their superior speed. Never vault over a Split Pea or a Starfruit, as they can fire backwards. Using a Pole Vaulting Zombie against the Tall-nut in All your brainz r belong to us is also out of the question, since the Tall-nut cannot be vaulted over. A Ladder Zombie is more effective against a Tall-nut, and a Football Zombie can steamroll through Split Peas and Starfruits. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies Polevault.png|HD Pole Vaulting Zombie. HD Polevaulterzombie.png|Another HD Version. Dolphin Rider Zombie2.png|Its Pool counterpart. Pole-Vaulting-Zombie.gif|Animated Pole Vaulting Zombie. (click to view) PoleVaulterJumpsOverSunflower.jpg|A Pole Vaulting Zombie vaulting over a Sunflower. PoleVaultingDS.png|Nintendo DS Pole Vaulting Zombie. PoleVaultingDS2.png|Nintendo DS Pole Vaulting Zombie vaulting over a Wall-nut. PoleVaultingDS3.png|Nintendo DS Pole Vaulting Zombie without the pole. Polevault zombie after vault.png|The Pole Vaulting Zombie without its pole. Pole.JPG|Lot of Pole Vaulting Zombies. Pole lost arm.JPG|A Pole Vaulting Zombie that lost its arm. Pole lost arm 2.JPG|A Pole Vaulting Zombie that lost its arm without its pole. POLEVAULTINGGARLIC.PNG|A Pole Vaulting Zombie ate a Garlic. Vampire.PNG|Pole Vaulting Zombie without its pole (on PopCap webpage). PoleVaultingZombieSeedPacket.png|Pole Vaulting Zombie Seed Packet in PC version. Dead Pole.JPG|A dead Pole Vaulting Zombie. Pole Online.png|Online Almanac entry. Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars PoleVaultingZombiePvZ2.png|Pole Vaulting Zombie. HDPoleVaultingZombie.png|HD Pole Vaulting Zombie. pole vaulter attack1.png|Throwing a pole. Trivia Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies *When a hypnotized zombie meets a Pole Vaulting Zombie, the Pole Vaulting Zombie will not eat the zombie, but they just run past the zombie while the zombie eats them. *In Wall-nut Bowling 2, the Giant Wall-nut is the only Wall-nut Pole Vaulting Zombies cannot jump over. *When a Pole Vaulting Zombie tries to jump over a Cherry Bomb, a Doom-shroom, or a Jalapeno when they explode, the Pole Vaulting Zombie will vaporize in midair without any ashes appearing. **The same happens when an Imp is in the air. *As seen in the concept design for the Pole Vaulting Zombie posted on the [https://www.facebook.com/plantsversuszombies Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page], the Pole Vaulting Zombie was originally going to use a bone to vault over plants. *In I, Zombie, instead of vaulting over a brain, the Pole Vaulting Zombie loses its pole (if it still has it) once it reaches the brain. *If a Pole Vaulting Zombie dies before it vaults over a plant, its pole will disappear. *Pole Vaulting Zombie and the old Backup Dancer are the only zombies with headbands. *When a Pole Vaulting Zombie vaults over a plant, there is a "Sproing!" sound like Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. *Although the Pole Vaulting Zombie can jump over Chompers, if the zombie is slowed down, the Chomper will be able to eat it before it can do so. **Chompers in the Online Version can eat it before it jumps, even if it is going at maximum speed. *Pole Vaulting Zombie and the Snorkel Zombie are the only zombies that wear singlets and shorts. *When a Pole Vaulting Zombie tries to jump over a Tall-nut, stars appear around their head. The same thing happens with Dolphin Rider Zombie and Pogo Zombie. *In Wall-nut Bowling, when a Wall-nut is placed under the Pole Vaulting Zombie with its pole, the zombie will die with its pole. *There is a glitch that might occur if a Pole Vaulting Zombie vaults over a Torchwood into any type of peashooting plant; the peas shot by that peashooter while it is getting eaten will go through the Pole Vaulting Zombie into the Torchwood without freezing or damaging the Pole Vaulting Zombie. *In the online version, the Pole Vaulting Zombie loses an arm, but no bone can be seen. However, when it falls down it can be seen. *He is the first vaulting zombie that appears in the game. *Pole Vaulting Zombie has two obscured visual abnormalities: the right arm does not stick to the body, and the pole is not connected on both ends. This can be seen by replacing files with blank ones, although this is because the idle Pole Vaulting Zombie's arm and pole will not overlap. *If a Pole Vaulting Zombie jumps over a Chomper in the Nintendo DS version, the Chomper appears to have taken a bite, but a few seconds later, the Pole Vaulting Zombie jumps over it and does not get eaten. *When faced with a Cob Cannon, Pole Vaulting Zombies can jump over both spaces, but Dolphin Rider Zombies cannot. **Though Pole Vaulting Zombie seems to step past half the Cob Cannon before vaulting over the other half, while Dolphin Rider Zombies cannot jump over two Lily Pads. *The online Almanac entry has this zombie's name as "Polevault Zombie" instead of Pole Vaulting Zombie. *Pole Vaulting Zombie is the only Day-encountered zombie that does not reappear in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *When Pole Vaulting Zombie is killed by a Wall-nut in Wall-nut Bowling levels, its arm will disappear, unlike a Zombie which will keep its arm when it dies. **This also happens to other non-brown coat zombies. *If a Pole Vaulting Zombie vaults over an Explode-o-nut, it will survive the blow, unlike with explosives in other levels. *A glitch always occurs in the mobile versions that a Pole Vaulting Zombie will not make a disgusted face if it takes a bite out of a Garlic. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *It attacks plants by throwing its pole at them. ru:Зомби с шестом Category:Day Category:Day encountered zombies Category:Vaulting zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Zombies with "Fast" speed Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition zombies Category:American Suburbs Category:American Suburbs encountered zombies